Love The Way You Lie
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Sakura new boyfriend abuses and beats her, but she claims to love him too much to not be able to leave him. When her friends find out will they be able to help and does Sakura accept help from a certain someone. T for language.  crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed the key from underneath the doormat and put it in the lock. After I stepped inside I put my purse on the coffee table in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and he wasn't in there. _Where is he? _I walked towards his bedroom hearing noises coming from there. I stopped outside of it and knocked. The noises stopped and a few seconds later my shirtless boyfriend was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sasuke!" I said cheerily. He stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He spat at me. I cringed, but didn't remove my smile. I took his hand smiling sweetly at him.

"I wanted to spend today with my boyfriend. Do you want to go see a movie-" A sting on my cheek interrupted me.I put my hand on my cheek and winced at how hard he had slapped me.

"Don't come over uninvited or without notice. I was busy." He looked back at the door. I dropped my hand and put it on his shoulders and stood up to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry sweetie. I'll leave now." He nodded and went back into his bedroom. The noises continued and I went back into the living room and grabbed my purse. I know what he was doing in there or should I say _who _he was doing. I know he hooked up with random girls all the time, but I didn't care. I loved him too much.

When I finished locking the door my phone in my pocket vibrated. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!" I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Don't yell Tenten! You hurt my ear." I got in my car and started as I waited for her to continue.

"Sorry. What are you doing? Do you want to come over today? Or maybe you and Sasuke and me and Neji can go double?" I sighed as I backed out of the apartment complex.

"Sasuke is," I decided on my words, "busy. I'll just come over to your house."

"Okay Sakura! I'll see you soon. I love you!" I laughed at my lunatic friend.

"Love you too." I closed the phone and through it onto the passenger seat as I sped down the road. My phone vibrated and I carefully reached over to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked pressing the phone to my ear using my shoulder.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. Is your cheek okay." I smiled. Sasuke is so caring. I looked in the mirror and observed my cheek.

"It's fine, but it might bruise. What's our excuse?" He hit me every once and a while and no one knows, so we come up with an excuse every time. It was getting a little tiring, but like I said. I'm in love with Sasuke too much that I have to deal with it.

"Just say you ran into a door." His calm, low voice said. My whole body melted when he talked.

"Okay. I love you!" I said cheerily into the phone.

"Bye." The other line cut off. I sighed. He never liked to express his emotions. I shrugged and through my phone back to the passenger seat. A second later I was pulling up into Tenten's driveway. I parked my beautiful baby pink Volkswagen Bug and got out quickly, running to the door. I knocked excitedly and waited.

"Come in." Opening the door, I ran into the living room, knowing that's where the twin-bunned girl would be. My hunch was correct. Sitting in between Neji's legs, Tenten was watching the TV with excitement.

"What are you watching?" She looked at me and smiled. I sat beside Neji smiling to him. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I Shouldn't Be Alive. It's crazy. In this one they get shipwrecked- Sakura! What happened to your cheek?" She turned to me and put a hand on the newly formed bruise. She always gets so worked up

"I ran into a door. I know I'm so clumsy." I shrugged it off as if nothing happened. She stood up immediately and ran into the kitchen, probably to get some ice.

"You're going to have to tell her the truth." Neji said calmly. I sighed.

"Maybe, but not now. She'll kill Sasuke." Neji was the only one who knew what goes on between Sasuke and I. He walked in and saw Sasuke hit me once. It took me forever to convince him not to say anything.

"If you don't I will." He said harshly finally staring me in the eyes. I glared back at the pupil-less Hyuga.

"No you won't. I can't deal with you now Hyuga. Tell Tenten I went to Naruto's." I stood up and stormed out of the house. He can't tell Tenten. I quickly drove off, on my way to Naruto's. I usually hang out with him everyday when I'm not with Sasuke. He is like a brother to me and I love him so much.

"Hey Naruto! I'm on my way over." I said into the phone. Neji always pisses me off, trying to make me feel guilty for not telling Tenten or for staying with Sasuke. I know he's trying to take care of me (because Naruto told him to even though he doesn't know), but I couldn't stand it sometimes.

"You okay?" Naruto could since when I was mad. That's why I loved him.

"I'll tell you when I get over there. Bye Naruto I love you!" I could feel his smile on the other side.

"Love you too Sakura!" I hung up and held the phone in my hand. It vibrated a minute later and I looked at the caller I.D. It was Tenten. I picked it up.

"Sorry I had to leave Tenten. We'll hang out later, just you and me. I'm going to Naruto's-"

"I know where you're going Sakura." Neji's monotone voice said through the phone. I scowled.

"What the fuck do you want Hyuga? I don't want to hear your crap." I was about to hang up when he interrupted me, again.

"Don't hang up. I just want you to know that I care about you, not just because your best friends with my girl friend or that you're Naruto's best friend, but because I can't stand the Uchiha and don't want him to hurt anyone. I wish you would at least talk to someone about him." I sighed, knowing that Neji was right.

"I know Neji. I know." I sighed again and parked the car on the side of the road. "Can we talk?" I put my head on the steering wheel and took in a deep breath.

"Sure. Why do you put up with that ass holes crap?" He growled through the phone.

"Don't talk about him like that! Just because you don't like him doesn't me that I don't. I love him Neji, that's why I put up with him." I was trying to open up to someone and talk, and the damn Hyuga was just making me want to close up again.

"Sorry. Sakura he hurts you. You need to put a stop to it. He may take it too far one day." His voice was quiet and sincere.

"No he won't. He loves me too much. I'm just not perfect enough for him, that's why he hits me." I couldn't control my anger. Sasuke and I love each other. Isn't that enough?

"Fine Sakura, but when he does I won't be there for you." With that angered statement he hung up on me. I sighed and started driving again. Once I parked the car in Naruto's driveway I sat there for a second.

_Some people just don't understand when someone is in love…_

* * *

**A/N: You know that song by Eminem featuring Rihanna ****Love the Way you Lie? ****Well that's where I got the inspiration. I don't like that song and thinks it's completely emo, but it gave me the idea for this fanficiton. Hope you like the Prologue. More hurt, drama, comfort, romance, and friendship coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, I got out of my car and walked towards the door. I knocked and waited. _I can't believe Neji. He is such an ass. I love Sasuke and that's all that matters. _While thinking a few silent tears strolled down my face, and the door had opened. Naruto stood there in some shirts (no shirt) staring at me with a concerned look on his face. Without thinking or hesitating I ran to him and hugged him, crying into his shirtless chest. His arms wrapped around me comfortingly.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked quietly. I didn't want to reply. I didn't completely even know why I was crying. I stood back and wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him sweetly. "Want to watch a movie?" He stared at me and didn't make a move. "Naruto?" He blinked several times, still staring at my _cheek. _

"What happened?" He reached up and touched my cheek. I stopped the tears from coming again.

"Nothing. I ran into a door?" He kept his hand on my cheek and continued to stare at me, unconvinced.

"Again? That's the tenth time you've told me that." _Shit. Sasuke needs to think of a better excuse next time. _I pushed Naruto's hand away and went into his living room to sit down on the couch.

"Sorry I'm such a klutz." I said a little angrily. Naruto sat beside me and put his hand on my cheek again.

"I don't think you ran into a door. The angle is weird, and a door couldn't bruise it that much." I mentally groaned. _Damn Naruto. _Now _you decide to think logically. _I didn't reply and sat there silently as he stroked my cheek. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" I asked quietly. He removed his hand from my cheek and placed it under my chin, forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"Did Sasuke hit you?" He asked with some anger in his voice. My eyes widened and I attempted to turn away from him, but he held my chin tightly.

"No he didn't!" I said angrily. "Don't accuse him of that! He's a sweet guy and would never hurt me!" I glared at Naruto. He had never like Sasuke. Ever since I told him I was dating him, he would always hang out with me every chance I got. He would always ask if Sasuke did something bad. Why does he think he's such an ass?

"I was just wondering. Did someone else hit you?" I looked away with my eyes and sighed. I wanted Naruto to stop asking questions and the only way was to tell him the truth or leave, but I didn't want to leave him or tell him the truth. This was such a pain.

"No. I ran into a door." Obviously he knew I was lying because he pulled me into a tight embrace and laid his head on mine.

"Sakura you can tell me anything." I sighed and laid on him. I listened to his heart as I thought to myself. _Tell him. Don't. Tell. Don't. _I was having a battle with myself as my phone vibrated in my pocket. _When did it get there? _I pulled away from Naruto and looked at the caller ID. Sasuke.

"I have to get this." I said as I walked into his kitchen, out of earshot. "Hello!" I said cheerily.

"Where the fuck are you?" Sasuke yelled into the receiver.

"I'm at Naruto's sweetie." I said sweetly attempting to calm him down. I heard him groan on the other end.

"Why the fuck are you there? Why are you hanging out with that dumb ass?" Sasuke growled into the phone. His voice was rising.

"I haven't seen him in a while. I'm sorry sweetie. Does it bother you?" Sasuke seemed a little jealous of Naruto and didn't like it when I hung out with him.

"Yes it does. Sometime you're a stupid bitch." He quietly mumbled, barely audible. "Just get over here." I sighed and smiled again.

"Okay. I love you!" I said cheerily into the phone. The other line went dead. I shook my head. "He should at least tell me bye." I muttered to myself with a small smile on my face.

"Sakura?" I turned to face Naruto with wide-eyes. Did he hear my conversation?

"Yes?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Why do you let Sasuke talk to you like that?" My smile faded and I stared into his blue eyes. They were full of worry. "Why do you let him hit you?" My eyes widened even more.

"He doesn't hit me…" I said quietly. Next thing I knew I was staring into Naruto's eyes as he held my shoulders' tightly.

"Neji texted me and told me. Why do you let him hit you?" His voice was full of anger and worry. He really does care about me.

"Damn that fucking Hyuga." I muttered. He just had to tell Naruto of all people. The tears formed at the edge of my eyes. I needed to get out. "Let go of me Naruto! I need to go!" I tried to get out of his grasp, but he had a strong hold on me.

"Sakura? Why?" His voice was a whisper and he was shaking with pure anger. I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up at me.

"I love him." Those words made him look away. It looked as though he were about to cry, but he just let go of me.

"Fine. Bye Sakura. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." He sounded just like Neji. Now I had two of my best friends (Neji wasn't really my friend, but he did care about me) hating me. I ran away from him, not being able to be in his presence.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V. (when she got the call)**

"I have to get this." She said as she walked into the kitchen, trying to hide the caller ID, but I saw it. _Sasuke. That loser. _I growled and slowly followed Sakura, being quiet so she wouldn't catch me. My phone in my pocket vibrated and I picked it up quickly before Sakura could hear me. It was a text.

_**Sakura's bruise is from Sasuke. He hit her.  
Neji**_

I stared at the screen in shock. Shoving the pocket, I listened to Sakura's conversation with _Sasuke_. The word burned my tongue. As I reached the kitchen I heard his voice from the other side of the phone.

"Why the fuck are you there? Why are you hanging out with that dumb ass?" Sasuke growled into the phone. His voice was rising.

"I haven't seen him in a while. I'm sorry sweetie. Does it bother you?" Sakura said quite too cheerily. _Why does she put up with his shit? Did he just call me a dumbass? _

"Yes it does. Sometime you're a stupid bitch." He quietly mumbled, barely audible, but I heard it. I suppressed a growl. "Just get over here." Sakura sighed and smiled again.

"Okay. I love you!" Sakura said cheerily into the phone. The other line must have gone dead because Sakura shook her head. "He should at least tell me bye." She muttered with a small smile on her face.

"Sakura?" She turned to face to face me with wide-eyes.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile on my face that looked forced.

"Why do you let Sasuke talk to you like that?" Her smile faded and I stared into her eyes, awaiting answers. "Why do you let him hit you?" I didn't think it was possible, but her eyes widened even more.

"He doesn't hit me…" Sakura said quietly. I couldn't take it and a second later I was holding her shoulders tightly staring down at her face. Her face was so close to mine and I couldn't take it that she was his and not mine. _He doesn't deserve her and she shouldn't put up with his bull shit. I would never hurt her. _I squeezed her shoulders trying to calm my anger.

"Neji texted me and told me. Why do you let him hit you?" Sakura just stared at me with shock written all over her face. _Is she scared I might hit her? That guy has scarred her for life. _The thought made me growl and I saw Sakura flinch.

"Damn that fucking Hyuga." She muttered and tears formed at the edge of her eyes. I She seemed ready to bolt for the door. "Let go of me Naruto! I need to go!" She tried to get out of my grasp, but I'm much stronger than her and held her tightly.

"Sakura? Why?" My voice was a whisper and I was shaking with pure anger. I felt her hand on my cheek and I looked at her, staring deeply into her sorrow filled eyes.

"I love him." Those words made my chest hurt and I had to look away from her. I couldn't stand hearing those words not being directed towards me, but just an ass. I was on the verge of crying and I couldn't take it anymore. I let go of her and tried to calm myself, but to no avail.

"Fine. Bye Sakura. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." My voice was full of anger and I felt ashamed, but my heart was about to tear. After I said those words she stared at me with sad eyes for a second, then bolted out of the door so fast I couldn't have stopped her if I tried. "I love you Sakura." I said before I started crying. I collapsed onto the kitchen floor with my head in my hands and cried.

_What are you doing to me Sakura? I can't stand it. Why don't you see I love you and that you deserve better? Why can't you just see me right in front of you…_

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that this was so late. School and cheer so I didn't have anytime to work on it. It hurts me to have to be so late on it and not be able to do it sooner. Sorry. Love the little cliffy I have you with?**

**Let me know how you like it so far! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I sped as fast as I could towards Sasuke's with tears streaming down my face. _How could he say such hurtful things to me? Can't people just understand that I love Sasuke?_ I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I pulled into Sasuke's apartment complex. Wiping the tears away from my eyes I got out of the car and slammed it behind me. Not bothering to knock, I just walked in and found Sasuke on the couch.

"Hey." I said quietly. He looked at me and his hateful eyes filled with sorrow. Next thing I knew his strong, powerful arms were wrapped around me.

"What's wrong?" I laid my head on his shoulder, keeping the tears inside. I didn't like crying in front of Sasuke. It showed I was weak.

"Naruto."

"I told you that loser was a dumbass." He said cruely. His arms around me stiffened and the air surrounding him felt dangerous.

"It was Neji's fault. He told Naruto that you hit me." I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's waist. He squeezed me tightly.

"Just ignore them. They don't understand love." I nodded keeping my head snuggled deeply into Sasuke's neck. He pushed me away gently and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks Sasuke. I feel much better." He nodded and grabbed my hand. He started pulling me towards his bedroom. I knew what this meant. He wanted to have sex, but I wasn't in the mood. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Sakura." He growled turning around to face me. "What are you doing?" His caring eyes turned back into their cold state.

"I'm not in the mood Sasuke. Maybe tomorrow." I said quietly and a little scared. He stepped closer to me and glared down at me. He grabbed my wrist again, this time tighter.

"No today." He spat at me and started pulling me again. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too damn strong. I didn't want to, but there was no way out. When Sasuke was in the mood you couldn't stop him. I tried to get out of his grip again and this time he slapped me, again.

"Sasuke." I said with tears in my eyes as I put my hand on my stinging cheek. It was the same one as earlier and it hurt even more. I looked into his eyes and they turned into the caring ones I loved so much.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." He let go of my wrist and I took the chance to step back away from him.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm just going to leave." I said turning away from him and slowly walked towards the door. Before I could get it open Sasuke was standing in front of it.

"You're not leaving." He said angrily. "Get into the bedroom and get naked." He pointed behind me towards said bedroom.

"Sasuke please. Not today." I said as the tears fell from my eyes and tumbled towards the ground. He gripped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Do as I say." His voice was cold and full of hatred. I tried to nod, but his hand wouldn't allow it.

"Okay Sasuke." He nodded and let go of me and started towards the bedroom. I stood there and waited to hear him sit on the bed. I took that chance to take my leave. I opened the front door and walked out. I made sure to close the door slowly and quietly so I could get a better chance to get away.

I turned away from the door and ran into someone. _Oh shit. Please don't be someone I know. _As if cruel fate wanted me to be miserable today I looked up and stared into beautiful blue eyes.

"Sakura."

"Naruto what are you doing here?" He grabbed my arm arm and dragged me down the hallway. I was too tired and upset to fight back.

"I came to get you. I can't stand for you to be with Sasuke anymore." His voice was angry and there was a small hint of sorrow, like he had been crying.

"What are you talking about?" He turned around and held onto my shoulders, looking down at his feet.

"Sakura…" His voice was quiet and I could barely hear it, but I listened closely. "Sakura I love you-"

"I know Naruto." He looked up at me and I smiled. "I love you too. You're like a brother to me." He looked down again and his shoulders sagged.

"Sakura I don't love you like a sister." He looked up into my eyes and held my shoulders tighter. "I'm in love with you and you can't even see it. I can't stand to see you with that jackass. You deserve better than him." He placed a hand on my cheek and I winced.

"Naruto?" He put a finger on my lips, preventing me from continuing.

"It kills me everytime I hear you talk about him and how much you love him." He put his hand back on my cheek. "It kills me to see him hurt you." He leaned in closer to me and my eyes widened. "It kills me to know that he is able to hold you, be with you," his face got closer, "kiss you." With that his lips came crashing down onto mine.

His hand made its way to the back of my neck and the other was on my unhurt cheek. I stood there frozen while his lips were on mine. They were soft and caring, unlike when Sasuke would kiss me. His were hard and lust filled. Naruto put his hand on my back, pulling me in tighter. His touch made me melt and soon I was kissing back. I put a hand in his hair and played with it.

_Wait. I'm kissing Naruto. _I pushed away from him and stepped back. I glared at him while he was smiling like an idiot. "Quit smiling." He gaze wasn't looking at me, but behind me. He was even smirking. I turned around to see a pissed off Sasuke standing there shocked. _Oh shit._

"What the fuck were you doing with that dipshit?" He yelled at me, ignoring the fact that it was Naruto who had kissed _me._ I looked back at Naruto for an explanation, but he was glaring back at Sasuke. I turned back to my boyfriend.

"He kissed me Sasuke. I wasn't doing any-"

"Shut up bitch. You're so fucking stupid sometimes." I flinched at his harsh words. _What if he hits me again? _Tears fell from my eyes and I put a hand on my cheek. I was about to run, but Naruto interrupted me.

"Don't talk to her like that jackass." I turned around to stare at Naruto in shock. He was glaring at Sasuke with his hands balled into fists.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

_Today started out normal and it turned into this. What should I do? Who do I love…_

* * *

**A/N: hahaha nother cliffy! Did you like the story? Yeah I know Sasuke is an ass, but I don't like him and he normally is an ass. I may have exaggerated it, but he still is an ass so don't hate me for it.**

**Anyways let me know what ya think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there watching the two yell insults back and forth. Watching them made me cry as I stepped away from them and into the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! " I screamed at them. They did as I said and stared at me.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked me taking a step forward.

"Don't go near her." Sasuke growled and Naruto turned back to him. Naruto growled back.

"You can't tell me what to do fucker. She is scared to go near you." Naruto growled again. Sasuke looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Is that true Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I didn't know what to say. _If I say yes he may hit me. _My hand flew to my cheek. _If I don't I may never escape Sasuke. _I know it's late, but I finally understood. Sasuke will always hurt me and never care. He doesn't love me. I looked between him and Naruto and finally settled my eyes on him.

"Yes." I said quietly, but I'm sure he heard. I stole a glance at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto and me. I looked back at Naruto. He didn't even notice Sasuke and was staring at me with his eyes. It was like he was begging me for something.

"If that's the way you feel we're through." Sasuke said right before he went into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. Feeling relieved, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sank to the floor with my back against the wall.

"Sakura?" I looked up at Naruto, who was now squatting in front of me with his face so close I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Y-yes?" My voice cracked. I can't believe I was scared this whole time.

"Are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on my cheek again. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his, not thinking of what I was doing.

"Yeah I am now. Thanks Naruto." I opened my eyes and gave him a sincere smile. He returned it.

"That's good." After he said that a long awkward silence hung over us. His hand was still on my cheek and mine was still on his. I kept looking around avoiding his gaze, which never left my face. I started studying a random object on the wall, avoiding Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" I asked turning back to him only to have his lips crash against mine. I sat there shocked. This was the second time he kissed me today and I didn't know what to make of the situation, so I just sat there as he kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I was awestruck.

"Kiss me damn it." And with that his lips were on mine again, but I did as he said and kissed back. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was melted butter in his hold.

"Naruto." I said with my lips still on his.

"Yes?" He asked pulling back slightly so I was able to continue what I was about to say.

The words were out before I could stop them, before I could think of any cons to the words. "I love you." After I said them I thought about what I said and frankly I didn't see anything wrong with them. I soon realized that I was in love with Naruto.

"I love you too Sakura!" He said and pulled me into a tight embrace. His strong arms were wrapped around me so tightly and happily that I could barely breath, but I didn't care. I was in love and nothing could ruin my happily ever after.

"Naruto!" I looked up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway of his apartment. He was glaring daggers at Naruto's back and in his hand was…a…_knife._

"Sasuke don't!" I screamed as I stepped between the two. Sasuke didn't move from his spot and continued to glare at Naruto who stood there shocked.

"Why shouldn't I? _He_ stole _my_ girlfriend. It's only fair." He said with an evil smile and started to slowly walk towards us.

"Sakura leave." Naruto said calmly as he pushed me aside. I stared at him in shock.

"What? Are you crazy Naruto!" He just backed up into the wall and watched the advancing Sasuke.

"This is my battle. Stay out." He looked at me with his pleading eyes and then back at Sasuke. "Look I'm sorry." Sasuke just smirked.

"Too late for an apology." Sasuke said as he ran towards Naruto and thrust the knife forward. I screamed in horror and fell to the ground crying. I looked up to see Naruto laying limply on the floor. I crawled over to him and held onto him as if that could save his life.

"Naruto." I cried into his chest. His heart was still beating, but faintly. I could still save him. I pulled out my phone and started dialing 911, but as I was about to punch the call button, Sasuke grabbed my wrist tightly, forcing me to drop my phone. "Sasuke stop." But my voice was drowned out by police sirens.

Two police officers walked up and saw the scene. "We got a noise complaint. What happened here?" One asked confused.

"Nothing happened. The guy was suicidal and stabbed himself. She witnessed it and is a little too upset. I'll take her inside as you dispose of the body." Sasuke said. I couldn't believe him. I kicked him hard in the groin and ran for my life to the police.

"Officers don't believe him. He was the one who stabbed Naruto. Naruto's not suicidal and I'm not crazy." I grabbed the one on the rights shoulders. "Please you have to save him. He's going to die." I said through tears.

"We'll take him to the hospital. Are you sure there is a possibility he could live." Not trusting my words I just nodded. The officer I was holding onto me shook me off and went to Naruto's aid. The other one put Sasuke in handcuffs before he could run off and called for an ambulance. I sunk to the floor and cried tears of joy.

"Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," I repeated to myself as I heard the ambulance sirens get closer. I continued to cry tears of joy.

_I'm finally free of Sasuke. I'm in love with Naruto. Everything is going to be okay from now on…_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the late update. Been busy with school and homecoming and boy issues. Finally got the time to finish (ironically finished this at school). Sorry for the wait.**

**No this is not the end. I think there is like maybe one more chapter. I don't really know yet. Is Naruto going to live? Will Sasuke be proved guilty? What will Sakura do when these questions are answered? I don't know yet but I will once I start writing the next chapter. I don't plan the story out I just write what pops into my head.**

**Once again I'm so sorry that it was so late. I understand if you're mad at me or you hate my story. Also I know it's cliché, but I've never read one like this so I don't think it's cliché and if it is I don't care because cliché is good…sometimes. **

**Okay I'm done with my long rant. Review please.**

**~Chelsi**


	5. Epilogue

_Finally the time has come. _I thought as they allowed me to go past the door. I was nervous. There he was, all the way across the room, waiting for me. He looked so peaceful considering what had happened. I looked at him and he smiled at me, causing me to smile back. I reached his side and he grabbed my hand.

"How are you?" I asked him, my smile disappearing.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He said with a mocking smile.

"Naruto this is not funny! You could've died you idiot." I glared at him and resisted the urge to hit him, but he was hurt so I was going to be nice…for now.

"Calm down Sakura. I'm fine now, see!" He exclaimed while moving his arms around. "The knife missed my heart and hit something less vital." He said giving me his famous smile again.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Naruto. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Do you want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You're hurt and in the hospital Naruto. They won't let you out." I said.

"We'll sneak out." He said and before I could protest he grabbed my hand and was jumping out of the window. Thank God we were on the first floor.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get back here!" Tsunade yelled from the hospital window.

He ignored her and dragged me faster. We were running at full speed when we arrived at Ichiraku's. I'm surprised Naruto's wounds didn't open up or that he wasn't in any pain. Judging by his smile, he was enjoying himself. Naruto did heal pretty fast. I stared in amazement at the knucklehead as he ordered our food for us. Smiling to myself, I sat beside him.

_I finally came to my senses. I'm not a dumb fan girl anymore. I am able to take care of myself and I'm in love with The Uzumaki Naruto._

_Life is perfect._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know. Really shitty ending. So sorry it took me forever and I ended it with crap, but I haven't had the time and I'm not very good at writing anyways. So I just decided to end it without really caring. I kind of gave up hope on this story like I do with most of my stories. Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
